


A Seer's Curse

by draconabraxas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sorting, Draco Malfoy-centric, Draco freaks out over everything, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Genius Draco, Good Draco Malfoy, I'm basically re-writing the whole series, Luna and Draco friendship, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Millicent and Draco are frenemies, Millicent and Draco are third cousins, Novel, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Seer Draco, Smart Draco, there is no "good side" or "bad side"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconabraxas/pseuds/draconabraxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story follows a young Draco Malfoy as he transitions into adulthood cursed with the burden of seeing the future. In the intertwining world of magic, Draco must navigate his way through Hogwarts all while trying to protect the ones he loves and hiding from those around him. (Ratings may go up as story progresses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-Hogwarts Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly... I've been wanting to write this story for a while now. I've been searching for a fic just like this one I'm writing but couldn't find it! I couldn't even find anything remotely close to it! (btw if you have a fic like this or idk pls recommend some for me pls!! i am suffering). 
> 
> But I digress... I decided to just write everything I wanted into my own little (lmao) fanfiction. Hopefully you will enjoy it! Also, the tags and ratings may change as the story progresses because I haven't exactly planned out where this story is going. I just have an idea of what's going to happen. Enjoy!

_"Don't say that! Stop saying that!"_

_"Don't be childish. I have accepted my fate a long time ago-- if I can, then so can you," the woman sighed and looked up at the boy from where she was lying down on her bed. She was a frail old woman, her skin wrinkled and puckered. She was sick-- anyone could tell. Her face had a sallow look to it and her entire complexion appeared exhausted and worn out._

_The boy standing beside her was young. Besides a few blemishes here and there, his skin was smooth, lacking the rough ridges that the elder woman possessed. He stood next to the bed, his body stiff and his back unnaturally straight. His pale skin and pale hair stood out in the dark room; his hair tousled and his face contorted in pain. The boy shook his head and blinked back the rising tears. "That's not fair and you know it."_

_The elderly woman gave the teen a weak laugh, "Life isn't fair, Draco."_

* * *

Draco awoke with a start. The fair-haired boy let out a breathe he seemed to be holding and sat up slowly. He blinked once-- he blinked a few times. He looked around. He was in his room... in the Malfoy Manor. Not the other room. What _was_ the other room exactly? 

The eleven-year old shook his head in disbelief. His mother was right about the so-called "pre-Hogwarts jitters" she was always rambling about. That dream, whatever it was, must have been caused by his nerves. Draco understood it perfectly... why he would be nervous, that is. In less than two months, he'll be in Hogwarts. Draco would be sorted (into Slytherin, of course) and he would be in classes and he would be the top of his class and he would be-

There was a loud crack. The fair-haired boy turned his head in the direction of the sound. A house-elf clad in filthy rags stood in place, looking over at Draco expectantly. "Mistress Narcissa wishes for you to change into nice robes and to come downstairs. You're going to Diagon Alley today, young Master Draco," the house-elf informed him. Draco nodded before waving his hand at the house-elf, dismissively. 

"Yes, Dobby, tell my mother I'll be down in a few minutes," the blond replied. The house-elf apparated away with a loud crack, leaving Draco alone in his bedroom. The boy stretched and proceeded to jump out of his bed and get ready.

"Are you excited?" his mother asked him with a smile. Her smile was gorgeous; took years off her, Draco thought. The blond boy was dressed in a casual robe, casual but expensive. He had his hair slicked back (thanks to his mother) and wore a faux bored look on his face.

The two sat in the dining room along with Draco's father, who was presently reading the Daily Prophet. There was a sundry of different foods displayed on the long ebony table before them. Draco took a piece of toast and proceeded to spread jam on it. He looked up at his mother and shrugged. "I guess," the boy answered, his voice nonchalant. Narcissa knew better. She raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief as he continued to take a bite of his toast.

" _Really?_ Because you seemed very excited a week ago," Narcissa reminded Draco, smirking as she did. Draco frowned, remembering the high-pitched scream that erupted from his throat after he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter. 

"Cissy, don't taunt the boy," Lucius said, folding his paper and placing it down on the table in front of him. "He has every right to be excited. After all, my boy is becoming a man today."

That statement caused Draco to snort. "Hardly!" Draco shook his head before continuing, "You two are overreacting. Its not like I'm leaving to Hogwarts today. We're just going shopping." (For a wand. Shopping for a wand. Draco is getting a wand today).

"Yes, but dear," Narcissa started, "This is the beginning of your Hogwarts journey. You'll receive your books, your robes, your wand, your-"

"Are you just reading the shopping list?" Lucius asked with a teasing tone hidden in his question. Narcissa glared at her husband while Draco snickered. Lucius let out a deep sigh. "I still think he should go to Durmstrang. Hogwarts has decreased in quality over the years. Has gone from the 'Wizarding School of Magic' to the 'Wizarding School of Coddling Mudbloods'-- I tell you."

"This subject matter has been spoken of too many times, Lucius. He is going to Hogwarts," Narcissa concluded, frowning at her husband. "And that's final."

Lucius rolled his eyes before lifting the paper from the table and returning his attention to the article on the front page. "I know. I just wanted to remind you of the trash you are sending our Draco to, that's all," he quipped, his voice muffled from behind the paper. Draco kept quiet during this exchange, knowing that his opinion truly didn't matter nor affected the outcome of where he would receive his education. His mother responded to his father but Draco didn't listen for his thoughts were elsewhere; he thought about the old woman from his dream. Draco thought about how strikingly similar she was, although he had never seen or met her before in his life. He thought about how poignant the moment was although Draco had no idea why it affected him so. He thought about her smile. He thought about her thin hair. He thought about the reeking smell of death that exuded from her. He thought about what she said,  _"Life isn't fair, Draco."_

"Draco?" the fair-headed boy looked up at his parents, who were sitting across from him. "Draco, dear, are you okay?" Narcissa asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Lucius also looked worried, though to anyone else other than Narcissa and Draco, he would seem impassive.

Draco nodded. "I'm fine, why?"

"You just seemed... bothered, is all," his mother answered, eyeing her son carefully. Draco shrugged.

"Must be the 'pre-Hogwarts jitters' you spoke of, mother."

* * *

 Diagon Alley was very busy that day. The blond boy had to refrain himself from clutching to his mother's hand, fearful of losing his parents in the crowd. There were too many people, causing Draco to develop a sense of claustrophobia. He cringed away from strangers and remained on both his mother's and father's sides. Narcissa glanced down at her son who was presently bumping into her to stay away from the wizards around them. She gave him a small smile before stopping in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Draco, go in there and request for her to fit you into your uniform," she demanded. She looked past Draco and Lucius before turning back to them. "I shall be in Ollivanders for the time being."

She sauntered away with her head held high. Lucius watched her leave before turning his attention to the small blond boy in front of him. "I will be next door in Flourish and Blotts purchasing your books," he informed Draco. "Be on your best behavior."

"Yes, father," Draco responded with a nod. "Can we go to Broomstix afterwards?"

"Maybe," Lucius answered, "but why would you want go? First years are not allowed to have their own broomsticks, surely you know that?"

"Oh yes, father, I know," Draco returned, morphing his face to display an innocent look. "I just wish to... browse. That's all."

 Lucius smirked before responding, "Right. Well, hurry along in there, Draco," he all but pushed the eleven-year old towards the robe shop and then proceeded to stroll into Flourish and Blotts next door. Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door to the shop.

Draco did what his mother told him and requested to be fitted. Before he knew it, Draco was standing on a footstool with a loose black robe hanging off his thin frame. The blond boy let his mind roam elsewhere-- to an extent, that is. Draco tried not to think of the dream he had but the more he tried the more he thought about it. The towheaded boy rolled his eyes and looked over at the front window, trying to make himself focus on anything but his dream. That's when he heard Madam Malkin's voice.

"-another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

Draco looked over at the front of the shop to see Madam Malkin squatting in front of a thin boy. The boy's hair was dark and disheveled, he wore clothes that were too big for his small frame, and had large glasses that did nothing to dull the bright green hue in the boy's eyes.

He looked average. Average boy, average life, average everything (the only thing that wasn't average were his clothes... which were way below average in Draco's opinion. Muggle clothing? No thanks!). The blond couldn't care less about the boy walking towards him but decided to speak to him anyways-- the more acquaintances he had, the better. Once the average boy stood next to him on another footstool, Draco turned to look at him. "Hello," Draco greeted, "Hogwarts, too?" 

"Yes," said the average boy. 

_"-Yes, Malfoy. For the last time, I'm fine," a ruffled teen mumbled, running his hands through his messy locks. The pale teen he was speaking to winced at sound of his own name._

_"...Don't call me that... and no you're not," the blond teen eyed him suspiciously before letting out a sigh, "You almost died, Harry. I can't let you die-"_

_The dark haired teen glowered at the other boy before interrupting him. "'You can't let me'? Really? That's funny, because you were quick to say that you had to let them die-"_

_"Harry, you know that was different and that I had to-"_

_"No, I don't know that and don't call me Harry."_

"...Are you okay?" Draco blinked and looked up to see the average boy staring at him. The blond boy nodded quickly before clearing his throat.

"Uh... yeah," Draco nodded again before changing the topic. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco said, trying to sound calm although he was the exact opposite. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

The average boy frowned slightly at that. Draco assumed it was because he was also upset about first years not being allowed their own brooms and carried on, "Have you got your own broom?" Draco asked.

The average boy shook his head, "No."

_"No! He can't be dead! I made sure of it-"_

Draco ignored the voices and continued questioning the other boy, "Play Quidditch at all?"

"No."

_"-You told me he would be fine! You said you would take care of it! You said-"_

"I do-- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco gave him a small smile, hoping it would hide his distress. What were those voices? Why did they sound so familiar?

"No."

_"I know what I said, Draco... but I had to let him be. I had to let him die for the greater good, I'm sorry," the old man speaking to him did not look sorry at all. He wore a small smile on his wrinkled face and his eyes seemed to twinkle even after letting a teenage boy die. Draco was horrified._

_"'Greater good'? What greater good? What good could his death possibly bring? You could have saved him! Why did you-"_

_"You may not see it now, Draco, but soon you will understand why I did this," Draco shook his head, tears rushing down his face._

_"Nothing justifies this," Draco choked, "You're a murderer. You let him die-"_

_"I'm as much of a murderer as you are, Draco," the old man replied, seemingly unaffected by every word Draco spoke. "And you're wrong. 'The end justifies the means', ever hear of that saying?"_

"-Hey! Are you okay? You still there?" the average boy exclaimed, waving his hands in front Draco's face before being chided by Madam Malkin, who was working on his robe, to stop moving.

Draco blinked. He nodded slowly. "...Yeah. Sorry, I have a habit of dozing off." (A habit that had only recently begun that day, but he didn't have to tell the average boy that).

"Yeah, I can tell," the other boy agreed. Draco took a deep breathe, trying to remember what they were talking about earlier.

"...Houses! Yeah, houses. Um, no one really knows until they get there, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been-- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco said, his face flushed in embarrassment. The average boy eyed him before gazing out towards the front window. A small smile formed on the average boy's face but Draco ignored it, too invested with the strange voices he heard and the people he saw. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the average boy's voice.

"That's Hagrid," the boy said with a smile, pointing towards the giant man outside the shop. The giant man had a large grin on his face and held two ice cream cones in his hands. Draco tried not grimace, turning back to the average boy quickly. "He's the gamekeeper." 

Before Draco could respond, Madam Malkin said, "That's it! You're done, my dear," the average boy hopped off of the footstool and walked towards the door. Before opening the door he turned around and waved at Draco. The pale boy waved back awkwardly and watched as the other boy strolled outside and grabbed his ice cream cone from Hagrid. 

Draco stared at the floor for the remainder of his time in Madam Malkin's shop. He knew that he was nervous for school but this was ridiculous! Draco let out a huff, stepping down from the footstool after the second witch told him he was done. 

Whatever these 'jitters' were... Draco just hoped that they would go away quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He thought about her smile. He thought about her thin hair. He thought about the reeking smell of death that exuded from her." -when it goes from 0 to 100 real quick lmaoo.
> 
> also the last line... lmao. ANYWAYS! The next chapters will probably be longer since he'll be at Hogwarts and I want the plot to move along. I am planning on rewriting the whole series so this story will be long but I planned some of it out and I'm very excited to write it!!!
> 
> BTW my version of Draco is still gonna be smug and rude but he's gonna be pretty introverted because of all of the visions he has... not that he wants to be but because everyone thinks he's really weird RIP so they avoid him.
> 
> As for how often I'll update... I really don't know. Probably once a week or maybe once every two weeks? It depends on how long each chapter takes to write. Be prepared for once a week though-- at least for the summer! thanks for reading and please comment if you have any questions or criticism or idk.


	2. Here We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read my first chapter! I honestly didn't expect this many people to read my fic so thanks lol. AS FOR BEING LATE!!!
> 
> BASICALLY! I wrote the whole entire chapter last week and I was about to post it last weekend but then I had a "writer's mental breakdown" as I like to call it and deleted all of it LOL RIP. In my defense, this rewritten version is much better lol but really though I didn't like the way I wrote the chapter so I just deleted it all.  
> ALSO!!!! my wifi got fucked up rip and i couldnt type shit  
> Also since I've been busy with driver's ed and ACT studying, it takes a while to find time to just write. Usually a chapter takes at least a week or more for me atm.
> 
> I'm gonna try posting at least once a week but sometimes I might just delete shit or get busy so some updates will be delayed, unfortunately.

This is it. This is the moment that he had anticipated since he could even remember. Draco was going to Hogwarts-- today.

There was nothing less than a smile on Draco's face; he felt an euphoric sense of excitement, showing his excitement to all of the wizards near him. His parents were at his side as Draco sauntered confidently through the train station. His parents' faces were impassive; only changing their expressions when another wizard either gawked or glowered at them to which the Malfoy elders responded with seething glares.

Once the Malfoy family arrived at one of the entrances to the Hogwarts Express, they stopped and looked at each other. Lucius grimaced the moment he laid his eyes on his smiling child. "Draco, wipe that smile off your face. You look like a simpering fool," Draco's smile disappeared immediately. He looked up at his father with a frown.

"Father, I'm excited, that's all," he explained as other wizarding families rushed by them without care. Narcissa sighed before cupping her son's face with her pale, thin hands.

"We know, dear," she told him. "but there is no reason to make a face. Remember all of the rules of decorum, Draco," the pale woman took her hands away from her son's face before continuing to speak. "many children at your school do not know the rules or simply do not care. Do not be like them, dear. Do not befriend boys and girls with no sense of etiquette."

"You are a Malfoy," Lucius' voice was loud and steady. Draco straightened his back in response. "you must show your peers why Malfoys are to be feared and respected."

"Yes, Father."

Lucius gave his son a small smile-- a smile that most wouldn't have seen. Draco smiled back, though this smile didn't crinkle the corner of his eyes like the last smile had. "Have fun, Draco, but not too much fun," Lucius scolded, his rare smile gone. "I expect you to be first in class."

Narcissa nodded in agreement, sinking her finger's into Draco's pale hair, stroking the soft strands. There was a moment of silence. Draco's mother stared at him longingly while Lucius just looked at him with no emotion showing on his pale face. Narcissa gave her son a small, sad smile, "I'll miss you, dear."

"I'll miss you too, mother... father."

* * *

The hallway was narrow, Draco noted as he squeezed his way through the crowd. Draco was currently on the train trying to navigate his way through (which he found quite hard since what seemed to be London's entire juvenile population was in the train with him). By his side were his massive, leather trunk and his eagle owl, Vyronas-- both charmed by his father to be lighter.

The towheaded boy searched the train; his eyes squinted and his lips pouted as he attempted to catch sight of his pureblood friends. His search was cut short when he heard a girl's voice screech behind him, "Draco!" the blond turned around to see a raven-haired girl clad in black robes. She was small-- a dainty girl. Her hair was up to her chin, bangs cut neatly, straight across her forehead. Her hazel eyes were wide in excitement. The girl wore a large grin on her face as she waved frantically at Draco. "Come over here, Draco!"

Draco pushed his way through the flood of students before he finally reached her. Before Draco could even utter a word, the girl pulled him into a crushing hug causing the boy's face to morph into that of pain as he felt all of the air leave his lungs. "Pansy... can't... breathe," he croaked, out of breath. The girl, Pansy, backed away immediately, her face flushed in embarrassment. 

"Sorry, Draco," she apologized. Draco nodded at her as he attempted to regain his composure. Pansy cleared her throat and looked over at the compartment to her right before looking back at Draco. "Theodore, Blaise, Greg, and Vincent are already inside."

Pansy opened the compartment door and stepped inside. Draco felt himself smile as he also stepped inside with alacrity. Inside the compartment sat four young boys whom Draco recognized immediately. 

"Hey, Draco," a chubby boy greeted. "do you need help with your stuff?"

Draco turned to his trunk and his owl's cage immediately. "No, I'll be fine," he replied. Draco looked up at the luggage rack above him, contemplating whether or not he should even attempt at placing his trunk there. After a moment, Draco decided to not even try (sure, Draco's father charmed his things to be lighter but Draco was still a pampered eleven year-old boy! He can barely drag his trunk around with him let alone lift it up onto a rack that's almost two feet taller than him!). The blond boy took his trunk and placed it underneath the seats while placing his owl in the corner of the compartment. The other children moved over, giving Draco the window seat on his left. The whistle of the train sounded as Draco sat down with a huff. 

"Tired already?" a thin black boy asked with a smirk. Draco narrowed his eyes at the boy sitting across from him. 

"Hello to you too, Blaise," Draco responded. Blaise was tall for his age; even when all of the children sat down, Draco still had to tilt his head slightly to look up at the other boy. His face was thin and his eyes were of a shockingly light brown, contrasting with his dark skin.

Draco didn't actually know Blaise  _that_ well-- at least, not as well as he knew the other children in the compartment. The blond had met Blaise a few time when they were very young but then the black boy moved to Italy with his mother. After that, Draco only saw Blaise yearly-- when the young boy visited England with his mother. Although they hadn't interacted often, the two boys somehow managed to develop a camaraderie between themselves.

"How was your summer?" Draco asked Blaise. The black boy shrugged, his smirk still in place.

"Mother got married again," Blaise said causing the rest of the kids to raise their eyebrows in amusement. 

"Isn't this her fourth husband?" a pale boy with dark hair, Theodore Nott, questioned. Blaise nodded at the boy, his smirk growing wider as he did. 

"Yes... Mother says she loves him," Blaise laughed as the train began to move. "she also said that about her last three husbands as well."

The somewhat corpulent boy, who was sitting next to Draco, scratched his head in confusion. His eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "But didn't your stepdads die...? So can't she still love them...?" Pansy, Blaise, and Draco all burst out laughing while Theodore smiled. Both the chubby boy and the brunette boy next to him had looks of confusion on their faces.

"Why is it so funny?" Gregory Goyle, the brunette, asked with a confused tone. Draco bit his bottom lip in an attempt to control his laughter. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were never very smart. Ever since Draco had met them as a young child, the two boys proved themselves again and again to be half-witted fools. Although at times Draco found their senseless talk laughable, majority of the time the blond boy felt an extreme amount of pity for them (not that Draco would admit that out loud though).

After Blaise's laughter died down, he smiled at the two confused boys sitting across from him, "You  _do_ know that their deaths weren't exactly natural, right?" 

The two confused boys remained silent for a few seconds before they both understood what Blaise had meant. "Oh..." Greg breathed, his mouth shaped in an 'o' shape. The chubby boy next to him nodded slowly.

"Right... I knew that..."

Theodore Nott, who was sitting in between Blaise and Pansy, rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, Vincent," Theodore Nott was a quiet boy. Quiet and cool-- at least that's what Draco thought (again, he would never admit that out loud). Draco had known Theo since they were small children yet he never actually known him, as a person, that well. Draco knew that Theodore was quiet, he knew that Theodore was smart, and he knew that Theodore was almost always in a choleric mood (and he also knew that Theodore was  _really_ cool). Other than that, Draco didn't really know anything about the other boy. He was always quiet and only spoke when asked or to make a snarky comment. He was harsh... that much Draco knew. 

Vincent's face flushed in embarrassment. Before he could respond, the compartment door flew open revealing two young girls. The shorter girl let out a breath of relief, looking towards Pansy and ignoring the boys. "Pans! Millie and I have been searching  _forever_ for you!" 

Pansy winced before responding, "Sorry, Daphne, I forgot..."

"Forgot? Are you- Seriously Pansy?" the short girl, Daphne, looked appalled. She had thick, light brown hair that went down to her chest. She was short and thin and... Draco had no idea who she was. Draco had no idea who either of the girls were, actually-- not Daphne nor the girl next to Daphne (Millie? Who in the world-?). The girl next to Daphne was _much_ bigger than Draco. She had broad shoulders and would probably tower over Draco if he were to stand up. Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the shorter girl's whining, "Pansy, you are coming with us right now! We need to talk," Daphne grabbed Pansy's arm and pulled the raven-hair girl out of her seat. "I have so much gossip to tell you about-"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Draco asked with a sneer. Daphne froze in place, her eyes moving slowly until she spotted Draco. 

Daphne scoffed, "Greengrass, Daphne," the girl said with pride. "and you?"

Draco recognized the last name-- her family was part of the  _Sacred Twenty-Eight_ , a list of old wizarding families that were truly pureblooded. Draco felt himself smirk; his family was very high in the food chain, the Greengrass'... not so much. Of course they weren't too low, but in pureblood standards they weren't very high, at least, not compared to the Malfoys. 

"Malfoy, Draco."

That's all he had to say, really. Daphne's confident expression faltered slightly as silence traveled across the compartment shortly after Draco's introduction. "My father has told me about you," the girl said slowly. The confident smirk that disappeared earlier had returned to her face as she continued to speak, "nice to meet you, Malfoy."

"You too, Greengrass," Draco replied, his smirk still evident on his face. Draco then turned his attention to the big girl next to Daphne. "Who's the cow?"

The big girl glowered at him immediately and took a large step towards Draco, her face red in fury. Draco felt himself involuntarily shudder in fear as the girl towered over him. Draco attempted to keep a stoic expression on his face but his wide eyes betrayed him. "Who are you calling a cow, you prissy pixie?"

Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, and even Theodore burst out laughing while Draco blushed in mortification. Daphne, on the other hand, gasped before slapping her friend's arm. "Millicent!"

"Sorry," the girl, Millicent, said-- although she did not sound sorry at all. The big girl smirked at Draco who was still grimacing in embarrassment. "I'm Millicent Bulstrode."

Draco looked up at her with a frown, "Bulstrode?" (Bulstrode... as in Violetta Black née Bulstrode... as in...?)

"We're third cousins," Millicent concluded, somehow knowing Draco's train of thought. Blaise started laughing yet again as Draco grimaced further. "we're family, pixie," Millicent said in a teasing tone, the smirk still evident on her face. Draco scowled in disgust-- both at the fact that he was related to the girl and at her new nickname for him.

"As much as I  _love_ family reunions," Daphne drawled, "Millie, Pansy, and I must go. We have gossip to discuss!"

"Already?" Theo questioned with an incredulous look on his face. "What gossip could you possibly be discussing? School hasn't even started yet."

"Since you asked..." the brunette let out a dramatic sigh before continuing, "I heard that we have a celebrity on the train."

"A celebrity?" Pansy asked with a curious tone. Daphne nodded, her thick brown hair bouncing as she did.

"Harry Potter."

_Harry. Harry._

_"Harry, you know that was different and that I had to-"_

"Wait... _the_ Harry Potter?" Blaise inquired, his eyes wide in surprise. The other children's eyes were wide as well-- their's in surprise, Draco's in fear. For the last two months, Draco has tried forgetting the strange dreams he had the day he visited Diagon Alley; he almost did too. He almost forgot the dying old woman, the muscular teen who was angry with him (Harry... his name was Harry...), the old man accusing him of being a murderer, and even the fact that the older blond boy in all of those dreams were  _him_. 

"The-Boy-Who-Lived is on this train, yes," Daphne snapped back, interrupting Draco's thoughts. "I heard that he's sitting near the end of the train."

"How did you find that out?" Blaise asked, seemingly impressed by the girl's information finding skills.

"I have my ways," Daphne said, smug. Pansy smiled at her before turning back to her male friends.

"I'll come back later," She said as Daphne and Millicent dragged her out of the compartment. Once they were gone, Gregory reached over and shut the door. The brunette sighed before glancing at Draco.

"Harry Potter, huh?" Greg wondered. "Do you think he'll be in Slytherin?"

Draco shrugged at that, his thoughts elsewhere. "...Maybe."

* * *

Time had gone by as the five boys continued talking. Presently, the boys were munching on the candy they had purchased from the food trolley. Draco silently ate his Cauldron Cake while the other boys talked about... well... Draco didn't actually know. The blond boy was too busy thinking about Harry Potter (and about the dreams he had even though he tried his hardest to not think of them) to listen to the other boys' conversation. After spending almost twenty minutes pondering Harry Potter's relation to the Harry in his dream, Draco had made a decision. 

Draco swallowed the last piece of his Cauldron Cake before turning towards Gregory and Vincent. "Greg, Vince, lets go meet Harry Potter," the blond stood up and slid open their compartment door. Draco stopped before leaving and looked over at the two boys. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Yeah, Draco," they both said in unison, getting up to leave the compartment with Draco. 

Blaise raised his eyebrows at this, "What? Are you trying to recruit him, Draco?"

Draco smirked, "Of course."

The three boys walked down the halls of the train-- following Daphne's instructions of going to the end of the train. As they walked down the hall, Draco noticed a bushy haired girl and a boy exit a compartment near the end of the train and begin walking towards him, Crabbe, and Goyle. The bushy haired girl seemed to noticed the three boys as well because she began to drag the boy with her as she swiftly walked towards the three purebloods. "Have any of you seen a toad?" the girl asked in a bossy tone. "Neville lost his," she pointed back at the shy boy standing behind her who was presently staring at the floor.

Vincent and Gregory shook their heads while Draco raised his eyebrows, "...No. We haven't seen any toads."

The girl frowned slightly. She eyed the three boys in front of her, "I'm Hermione Granger," she said. "and this is Neville Longbottom."

Draco heard of the surname Longbottom but...  _Granger?_ "Malfoy, Draco," the blond said, straightening his back while he did. The boy behind Hermione, Neville, immediately shot his eyes up at Draco, his eyes wide. Draco smirked at Neville before glancing back at Vincent and Gregory. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

Hermione smiled at the three boys, revealing her rather large front teeth, "Neville and I have to leave but if you find a lone toad, please return it to us."

Draco eyed her before responding, "Have you two been visiting every compartment?" Hermione nodded. "Have you happened to meet Harry Potter?" Hermione nodded again, a grin spreading across her face.

"Yes, we just did actually," Hermione answered, pointing at the compartment her and Neville had just left. Draco nodded at Gregory and Vincent before strolling past Hermione and Neville and towards Harry Potter's compartment. 

"See you in school!" the boys heard the girl's voice but decided to ignore it, instead focusing on the celebrity they were about to meet. Draco slid the compartment door open. He held his breath.

It was him. The boy who killed You-Know-Who. The boy who survived the killing curse. It was... the average boy Draco had met in Madam Malkin's robe shop? Draco was shocked to say the least and it seemed that the average boy was too. The two stared at each other for a moment before Draco spoke. "Is it true?" Draco asked, trying to mask his confusion with faux confidence. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

The average boy didn't look too happy. "Yes," he said, eyeing Greg and Vince as he did. Draco gave Gregory and Vincent a cursory glance before turning back to the average boy. 

"Oh, this is Vincent Crabbe and this is Gregory Goyle," Draco carelessly said. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

There was a snicker and then a cough. Draco hadn't even noticed that there was another boy in the compartment until now. The blond looked over at him, sneering once he saw the other boy's face. He had bright orange hair, his face was covered in freckles, and he was slouching over himself.  _Weasley_ _,_ Draco thought. Draco specifically remembered his father speak of Weasleys before-- saying that they were rude, had no control over their offspring count, and had no sense of etiquette (his mother agreed heavily with the latter). "Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco snapped. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

That seemed to shut the rude boy up. Draco smirked, turning back to the average boy, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco held out his hand, expecting for the average boy to take it-- he didn't. Instead he glared up at Draco, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," the average boy said coolly. Draco's smirk disappeared as he felt his face heat up.

Did this average boy just _reject_ him? The blond was mortified. Draco's hand shooting down to his side as he tried to control his facial expressions.  "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraffs like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both the average boy and the Weasley shot out of their seats. 

"Say that again," Weasley said, his face as red as his hair.

Draco opened his mouth to respond but the average boy beat him to it. With a glare, the average boy snapped at Draco, "Why don't you go back to dozing off, yeah?" 

That shut Draco up. Draco felt his face heat up again as he looked away from the average boy and at his friends behind him. "Crabbe, Goyle, lets go back to our compartment. I don't want to spend any more time with these plebs," Draco drawled, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

The three purebloods left the compartment immediately. As they left, Draco overheard the average boy making a comment to the Weasley, "-He's a weirdo, Ron. I met him when I went to Diagon Alley and all he did was stare off into space like a creep-"

Draco stomped away before he could hear any more.  

* * *

"So..." Blaise started awkwardly, staring at Draco as he did. The blond had been glaring out the window since he returned to the compartment five minutes prior; meanwhile, the other boys sat there in silence and stared at the blond. Blaise had been the first to break this silence. "I take it as Potter wasn't recruited?"

"No, Blaise, he was not recruited," Draco bit out through gritted teeth. The blond continued to glower out the window as he spoke, "the Weasley maggot decided to brainwash Potter; and Potter," the blond stopped for a dramatic pause. "he did not want to be saved."

"How dramatic," Theo deadpanned. Draco's glare intensified.

"He must not be worth it anyways-- Potter, I mean," Draco looked away from the window to glare at Blaise. "he's best friends with a Weasley, Draco. Celebrity or not-- it's pathetic."

Draco nodded slowly, "You're right, Blaise," the black boy beamed as Draco sighed softly. "I just cannot believe he rejected me! Me! That loser rejected me!"

"Who rejected you?"

The boys all turned to see Pansy in front of an open compartment door. Theo smirked at her, "Harry Potter told Draco to piss off when Draco attempted to make him his friend."

Pansy slid the door closed and sat down next to Theo before raising her eyebrows at Draco. "Really?"

"This is the worst day of my life, Pansy."

Almost all of the children rolled their eyes. Pansy sighed, "Stop being so dramatic. It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was," all of the kids looked over at Vincent. 

"Vince!" Draco exclaimed. The chubby boy shrugged as his cheeks flushed.

"It was the truth," Vincent mumbled. 

Pansy forced a smile onto her face before quickly changing he subject, "As much as that sucks, Draco, I didn't come here to discuss Potter, I came here to tell you all that we're about to arrive at Hogwarts."

"When?" Blaise questioned. 

"In about ten or fifteen minutes," Pansy answered. "you should all change into your school robes, by the way."

The blond glanced out his window and eyed the scenery that passed by him before turning back to Pansy. The girl was beaming with excitement.

"Here we are!" she squealed. 

This had been the moment Draco had been waiting for for so long.

...But he wasn't as happy as he had hoped he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being much longer than I anticipated RIP.  
> also prepare for more Millicent and Draco friendship because I really enjoyed writing their interactions omg
> 
> ->also all characters are gonna have scenes or maybe just paragraphs dedicated to them no matter how insignificant. I feel like that's one of the things that pissed me off about the original books tbh was that jk rowling didn't bother to tell us anything about characters. All of her descriptions were extremely vague and extremely one-sided. This fic is to explore all of the characters. I like complex characterization so just be prepared lol
> 
> \-->the next chapter will start off with Draco being sorted and go from there. The plot will really start moving next chapter y'all! also I'm really busy this week because I have an animation camp so expect the next chapter in about two weeks


	3. The Cursed Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL it has been a while LOLOLOL. To make all of you feel better though, I tried writing this chapter like five times but I kept on deleting everything I wrote because I'm annoyingly picky. I didn't forget about this story!!!! I promise ;)
> 
> I really don't think anybody cares for my reasons for being late BUT if you rly want to know ;)))))
> 
> Junior year of high school happened. Like that's it honestly. I kinda screwed myself over and took seven classes HAH but due to my big ass ego, I didn't drop any classes :) 
> 
> BUT here's the next chapter. From now on expect one chapter a month unless I somehow manage to pull my lazy ass to write two lol.

The Great Hall was impressive-- to an extent. Although the other children gaped at the levitating candles and the 'open' night sky, Draco merely glanced at the hall and proceeded to examine his trimmed fingernails. Unfortunately for the designer of the Great Hall, the blond aristocrat had witnessed more magnificent sights in the Manor's guest coat closet. 

The first years all stood in a large huddle at the entrance of the Great Hall. The hall was big, to be blunt. The distance between the entrance to the end of the room seemed light-years away and the ceiling was nonexistent, showcasing the constellations up above. The four grand dining tables placed in the hall were occupied by hundreds of upperclassmen who unabashedly stared at the first years who, also rather unabashedly, admired the scenery around them. Professor McGonagall led the first years to the top of the hall before silently placing a four-legged stool in front of them.

Draco glanced at the stool before grimacing. "Couldn't they have brought a more decent-looking hat?" On top of the stool sat a shabby pointed wizard's hat. The hat was pitiful; it was patched, frayed, and coated in grime. The hat would have been set aflame before it even entered Wiltshire, let alone the Malfoy Manor.

Next to Draco, Pansy eyed the decaying hat in disgust, "I suppose that hat could be seen as fashion-forward," the girl sneered, sarcasm soaking her words. Draco let out a huff before shaking his head.

"I'd rather die than have that flimsy cloth placed on my head!"

"Well," a voice behind both of the children stated. The two first years turned to see Theodore standing behind them with his arms crossed over his chest, "you're gonna die soon, Draco, because my father told me that that hat," the boy pointed at the filthy hat for emphasis, causing Draco and Pansy to refocus their attention on the item, "is going to sort us into our house."

Pansy gasped. Draco rolled his eyes.

"As I said earlier," Draco started with a sneer, "couldn't they have brought a better hat?" the blond whined, a pout forming on his face. Before Theodore could respond, a rip in the hat opened wide like a mouth-- and the hat began to sing.

The song went on for hours (or at least it felt that way). Draco and the other two children stood in boredom as the Sorting Hat described all of the houses in an annoyingly peppy tune. The whole entire hall burst into applause, indicating the song's end. The blond let out a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin that's over," he muttered as Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line. She put on the hat and sat down quickly. There was a moment of silence, and then-- "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. The table on the right cheered and clapped as the girl went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. 

Pansy snickered, "That's rather unfortunate," Draco smirked as another girl was called up to the Sorting Hat... only to be sorted into Hufflepuff as well. Pansy shook her head in disbelief, "Our class is cursed... how embarrassing."

One by one, each student was called up and was sorted into their separate houses. "Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco confidentially strutted towards the stool. He (grudgingly) picked up the hat, sat on the stool, and placed the hat on his head. "Hmmm," the hat said into Draco's ear, "a Malfoy... I should put you in Slytherin..." The blond smirked, "but there's so much more than that... I see it," Draco's smirk fell immediately after that statement. Draco frowned as the hat continued, "you possess a lot of knowledge... quite a lot of it actually. How interesting... your curiosity does not seem to cease itself, now does it? I see it now-- you must be... RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone was silent. Draco could only hear his own rapid heart beat and his (somewhat) controlled breathing.

Pansy was right. Their class _was_ cursed. 

The blond blinked a few times before he took off the hat and quickly walked towards the Ravenclaw table. Slowly, the Ravenclaws began to clap for their new member, who had already sat down next to another first year at the end of the table. 

Shortly afterwards, Professor McGonagall began calling up the rest of the students. 

A few moments passed before Draco fully understood the reality of his dire situation. Draco was not a Slytherin. He was a  _Ravenclaw_. The young Malfoy stared at the blue table cloth in front of him, dreading his parents' reaction to the news. Dreading his school year(s) at Hogwarts. Dreading-

"Hey, you," Draco's eyes snapped up from the table and to the first-year sitting next to him. "Stop making that face, its annoying."

The aristocrat spluttered, "What face?"

"That brooding face," the boy clarified, "Its annoying me. Stop it."

Draco huffed before snapping back, "I don't think you should be talking about  _my_ brooding facial expressions when you have your-- " Draco stopped abruptly, scanning the other boy's appearance. Draco could not believe that this mopey low-born was telling _him_ that he was brooding when said low-born was the epitome of brooding. Draco shook his head in disgust, "well, frankly your  _everything_ to worry about!"

"Yeah," a blond boy sitting across from Draco said, "I don't think you have the right to call anybody broody, Michael. Not when you look like that!" 

The boy next to Draco, now known as Michael, scoffed, "You know, for a bloke who was really excited to be my friend on the train earlier, you were pretty quick to betray me for little albino over here."

Draco spluttered again-- both boys ignored him. 

"I'm just saying that you can't call the albino an emo when you're an emo!" the blond boy explained, his statement causing Draco furrow his brows in confusion and Michael to do the same but in annoyance.

"What the bloody hell is an 'emo'?"

"I'm not an emo!"

"Who's emo?" the three boys turned to see another first-year with brown hair sitting next to Draco. "Oh," he started, "don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the conversation," he glanced over at the three other boys before his eyes landed on Michael. "Let me guess? He's the emo one, right?"

Michael rolled his eyes while the blond boy nodded, "Michael is really emo."

"Can someone tell me what an 'emo' is?" Before any of the boys could answer Draco's question, plates packed with a sundry of foods appeared on the table. All the children cheered as Draco sighed (at the moment, he was a bit too upset for food). Draco watched as the students surrounding him piled food onto their plates and he started to the same-- but to a lesser extent. He was picking at his vegetables for about ten minutes before anybody said anything.

"Well," the blond boy from before said. "I see why Michael said you were all broody now."

The three boys stared at Draco with an unspoken question. However, Draco did not have to hear it to know what it was. The blond sighed before responding, "My whole entire family has been Slytherins for since--" Draco stopped to think. "well... forever," He ended lamely, a light blush rising to his cheeks.

"Draco Malfoy, right?" the brunette next to Draco asked. Draco nodded. "I'm Terry Boot... and if it makes you feel better, both of my parents were Hufflepuffs."

Draco almost gagged at the comment but still managed to shake the hand Terry held out for him. "That's... rather unfortunate," Draco said. 

"I'm Anthony Goldstein," the blond boy stated. "And an emo is someone who acts all broody all the time-- like Michael!"

"I'm Michael Corner," the emo boy said with a frown. "And I'm not emo."

After this comment, both Michael and Anthony started to bicker over whether or not Michael was emo. Draco rolled his eyes and looked away, choosing to look around the Great Hall rather than at the two boys. Draco's eyes stopped abruptly. His eyes fell onto the Slytherin table and Draco watched as all of his friends ate and talked with each other--  _without_ him. He saw Blaise and Pansy talking while Theo chimed in occasionally. He saw Vincent and Gregory eating their hearts out while Daphne lectured them to slow down. He saw Millicent--  _smiling at him?_

Draco shuddered and immediately went back to staring at his food (and he could've sworn he heard Millicent's evil witch laugh but that was besides the point). "You know," Draco's head shot up to see Terry watching him. "You can still be friends with them. I heard that Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other, not Ravenclaws and Slytherins."

Draco nodded slowly, "Yeah... I hope you're right."

Terry smiled, "I know I'm right."

* * *

The Ravenclaw Prefects led the way to the Ravenclaw Tower with the first-years close behind them. The way there was painful, rather, the way _up_ there was painful. The Ravenclaws had to climb a spiral staircase to reach their common room and, to be blunt, the spiral staircase was huge. The stairs went as far up as five stories and Draco was sure that if Vincent or Gregory were to climb it, they would have collapsed just at the sight of it. As the first-years struggled to climb up the stairs, Robert Hilliard, one of the prefects leading them, attempted to motivate them with statements such as: "You'll all be so fit after this year!" and "Two floors down! Three to go!" 

Draco never hated the rule about first-years not having broomsticks more than he did at that moment.

Once they had finally reached the top of the staircase, all of the first-years were heaving. "Why. Can't. We. Just. Teleport!" Anthony huffed out before going into a coughing fit.

"One, it's illegal for a little kid like you to do it," Robert started, earning an insulted gasp from Anthony.

"I'm not a little-"

"Two," Robert interrupted with a smirk, "Apparition is blocked off in Hogwarts, so even if you could do it, you can't here. As for any other shortcuts-- we tried to fly our broomsticks up there once but," Robert shared a grimace with his fellow Prefects. "it didn't end well."

This sent the first-years into a mini frenzy. 

"Once you all get broomsticks you can try it! I just wouldn't recommend it," Robert exclaimed as he walked up to the large brown door. The first-years followed behind him but at a slower pace, however, since they were still catching their breaths. "Ask an easy one, knocker," Robert said to the bronze eagle-shaped knocker. "These are newbies."

"Alright," the knocker mumbled. "Here's a simple one: what is brown and sticky?" 

There was a moment of silence before one of the prefects muttered: "Oh bloody hell..."

"Is this supposed to be a trick question?" A tan girl asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, I got this," Anthony said with confidence. The first-years all looked at him expectantly while Anthony took a deep, dramatic breath before answering, "the answer is... a shit."

Everyone burst out laughing while the tan girl, Michael Corner, and Draco all rolled their eyes. "No," the knocker grumbled, "The answer is not feces. Somebody else must try now." Anthony frowned while the other first-years thought of the answer.

An idea came to Draco-- but if this was the answer, Draco wanted to AK himself. "Is the answer," Draco started, gaining the attention from all of the students around him. "a stick?"

"Well done," the knocker said. "but please do remember that my riddles are never this elementary."

With that, the door to the common room opened. Draco's earlier frustrations with the riddle evaporated once he saw the Ravenclaw common room. The room was a large, circular room with arched windows that had blue and bronze silks gracefully hanging off of them. The floor was covered in a midnight blue carpet scattered in stars, which was reflected onto the domed ceiling. The room was furnished with polished wooden tables, chairs, and bookcases. And by the door leading up to the dormitories stood a great white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. As the first years scurried into the room, a soft whistling sound traveled with them. Draco tried not to ogle at the area around him; unlike the Great Hall, the Ravenclaw common room was every bit of impressive to the blond aristocrat. It was peaceful and airy-- a completely different atmosphere than the Manor.

"Okay first-years, head up to your dormitories," Robert started. "Tomorrow, Professor Flitwick will hand you your schedule, okay?" All of the first-years nodded. "Goodnight then."

Before Robert even finished, all of the first-years dashed to the dormitories to claim their beds.

Eventually, Draco was lying down in his new dorm room. His roommates--Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot-- were already sleeping while Draco was wide awake, staring up at his ceiling. Draco's whole entire life had changed drastically in just a few hours... and he hoped that it didn't change for the worse.

* * *

 The first week was unfortunate for Draco, to put it bluntly.

On the second day of school, Draco received a letter from his parents regarding his house. The letter wasn't too feisty but the content still hinted at disappointment, at least if "Draco, I expected you to flourish in Slytherin but I suppose you can perform okay enough in Ravenclaw" was enough to go by. The classes were interesting but the work load was obnoxious (Professor McGonagall had already assigned them a paper!) and the only classes Draco thought he would genuinely enjoy--Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts-- turned out to be jokes (Potions was only a joke because he shared the class with dimwitted Hufflepuffs. Defense Against the Dark Arts, on the other hand, was a completely different story). By the end of the first week, Draco was exhausted and already missed his stress-free life back at the Manor.

The first weekend of the school-year finally arrived and Draco was relieved. He and his roommates wandered around the castle aimlessly, boredom creeping up on them. The castle was like a maze, Draco concluded. It was a well known fact that the staircases moved constantly but Draco and his roommates theorized that some of the rooms moved as well-- at least, it was an excuse for getting lost on the way to Transfiguration so many times.

"I hope you are mindful of your own intuitions," the four boys all jumped in surprised at the abrupt voice. They all turned around to see a frazzled looking woman with brown frizzy hair and large green eyes that were oddly enhanced by her circular glasses. She was dressed in an olive green blouse and a dull orange skirt or in Draco's opinion, she was dressed in house-elf rags. The woman was staring at Draco, who grimaced at the sight of her. Once Draco noticed her staring, however, his grimace contorted into a look of confusion.

"Who are you?" Anthony asked bluntly, earning a punch in the arm from Terry Boot.

"I'm Professor Trelawney, the professor of Divination," she responded in a dreamy voice. The boys nodded in greeting. Trelawney nodded back before looking at Draco again. The blond stared back uncomfortably. The other three boys stared at the two in confusion.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. "Yes?" Draco asked, attempting to hold back a sneer. Trelawney blinked a few times before responding.

"May I ask what your name is, dear?"

"...Draco," the blond answered awkwardly, too weirded out to introduce himself properly.

"Oh Draco..." Trelawney sighed, still staring into Draco's grey eyes. "You have a gift, Draco."

Draco blinked. "What?"

"Your eye is like mine, Draco," Draco looked over at his classmates who, like himself, were confused and slightly disturbed by the woman standing before them. "Your eye is like glass as your sight is like fog-"

"What?"

"-and the pain you must experience at the unknown! Do not fear, Draco, I am one with you!" The woman was preaching now, waving her arms in the air frantically while Draco, Terry, Michael, and Anthony backed away slowly. "Your eye is strong, young Draco, almost as strong as mine! But do not be ashamed, my inner eye has had sight since long before your two eyes have opened-"

"My eye?" Draco interrupted, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"-How grateful must I be to see another one like me?"

"Oh my god," Michael grumbled, gaining the attention from the other boys. "What is this? Shakespeare?"

"Why, Draco?" Trelawney asked as the airiness of her vanished abruptly. Draco eyed her with a suspicious look. "We will meet again next Monday just after dinner. And don't eat any of the beef-- it is under cooked."

The boys all blinked as the strange woman began to walk away. "Wait, what?" Draco exclaimed in confusion. Trelawney ignored Draco and kept walking, leaving the four Ravenclaws staring at her back. 

Draco felt a twinge of apprehension before squashing the feeling entirely. Draco turned to his roommates and in an attempt to look unalarmed, he casually (awkwardly) stated, "Lets go to the Great Hall... I'm hungry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a bad feeling~~~ AKA he kinda gets what Trelawney is talking about and is like "oh jeez"
> 
> Next chapter will be classes, more classes, Halloween, and Trelawney meeting up with Draco 'by chance'. Also there will be a vision next chapter ;))))
> 
> The plot is gonna actually move now because he's at Hogwarts lol. Sorry for the long wait! Next chapter should be out by the beginning of June!


End file.
